Various types of electric motors have been devised for rotary and linear applications. Such motors typically have a rotor and a stator where one or both of the rotor and stator are fabricated using laminated sheets of magnetic material or laminations in order to reduce eddy current losses. As such, motor topologies are typically limited, for example, to rotary flux type electrical machines that direct the magnetic flux in a path that is planar with respect to the laminations where the laminations may be flat or a ribbon type core. Materials, for example, powder metal, are being developed that are formed from particles of magnetic material with an insulation barrier between the particles. With such materials, the flux need not be directed in a plane as the material has magnetic properties that are isotropic. By way of example, claw pole structure such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,771 takes advantage of such isotropic properties. There is a desire to maximize efficiency and output of such motors while minimizing cost and size.